Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to an array substrate and a liquid crystal display panel.
Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have the advantages of small volume, low power consumption, no radiation, and etc., and thus have prevailed in the current flat panel display market.
A TFT-LCD is formed by assembling together an array substrate and a color filter substrate with liquid crystal layer injected therebetween. As shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional technology, the array substrate comprises a first metal layer and a second metal layer, and an insulation layer (not shown in FIG. 1) is disposed between the first metal layer and the second metal layer, gate lines 11 are formed along a transverse direction in the first metal layer and data lines 12 are formed along a longitudinal direction in the second metal layer. The gate lines 11 and the data lines 12 are crossed each other to define a plurality of pixel regions 13, and a pixel electrode and a TFT are formed in each of the plurality of the pixel regions 13. By taking one of the plurality of the pixel regions 13 as an example, when the TFT-LCD operates, a driving signal is applied to the gate line 11 to control turning-on and turning-off of the TFT, and an image data signal is applied to the data line 12 and further to the pixel electrode via the data line. The liquid crystal molecules in the TFT-LCD are deflected under the control of the voltage difference between the pixel electrodes supplied with the image data signals and the common electrodes so as to control the light transmission, and under the cooperation with the color filter substrate, a desired image is displayed.
During the manufacturing processes of the array substrate, defects, such as disconnection, may occur in the gate lines due to a process deviation and the like. In a conventional technology, after the gate lines are formed by means of an etching process, an electrical detection is performed on the gate lines to detect out a disconnection position of the gate lines, then a repairing process is performed. Then, steps for depositing an insulation layer, forming the data lines and the like are performed to complete the final array substrate. However, after the insulation layer is deposited on the gate lines or in the final array substrate, because the gate lines is covered with the insulation layer, only an electrical detection may be performed on the gate lines, and if a disconnection defect is found in the gate lines, it is impossible to repair the bad gate lines so that the array substrate may become useless or deserted or a bad display of an image may occur in the liquid crystal display.